<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【赫云】狐云兔宰-(番外2)醉酒的哥哥 by DanceInTheCloud</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202769">【赫云】狐云兔宰-(番外2)醉酒的哥哥</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInTheCloud/pseuds/DanceInTheCloud'>DanceInTheCloud</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【赫云】狐狸云和兔宰宰的故事 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, WoonHyuk, yehyuk, 拖孩 - Freeform, 赫云 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:01:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInTheCloud/pseuds/DanceInTheCloud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>⚠️私设警告 请勿上升真人⚠️</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, 拖孩 - Relationship, 赫云 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【赫云】狐狸云和兔宰宰的故事 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【赫云】狐云兔宰-(番外2)醉酒的哥哥</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>准备了好几天的首尔妖精聚会<br/>
总算在今天晚上告一段落<br/>
从基本的餐饮住宿到结界防护<br/>
忙得金钟云够呛<br/>
但也开心～<br/>
毕竟在异地能遇到这么多老乡<br/>
即使不同种族 也是件令人愉悦的事情</p><p>终于得以放松的后果<br/>
就是久违的喝醉了<br/>
李赫宰还记得<br/>
唯一一次看过狐狸哥哥喝醉<br/>
也是去年的聚会结束时<br/>
只是两人回家后 金钟云直接回房<br/>
倒是不晓得<br/>
原来狐狸哥哥醉酒之后 这么呆萌</p><p>喝醉的金钟云<br/>
坐在沙发上发呆 看起来昏昏欲睡<br/>
叫他回房睡觉 说没洗澡不可以上床<br/>
叫他去洗澡 又说想睡觉……</p><p>李赫宰虽然很想直接帮他哥代劳<br/>
但怕自己忍不住化身为狼<br/>
金钟云这几天已经够累了<br/>
还是忍着点吧</p><p>看着哥哥耍赖的瘫在沙发上<br/>
软软萌萌的说着不想动<br/>
嘟着小嘴 细长的丹凤眼里全是委屈<br/>
李赫宰觉得 他真是好男友<br/>
能忍着不把哥哥办了</p><p>好说歹说<br/>
总算把狐狸哥哥哄去洗澡<br/>
李赫宰还耐心的等在门外<br/>
就怕醉了酒的伪5岁狐狸娃娃临时有事叫自己</p><p>果然<br/>
懒懒哑哑的声音从浴室里传来</p><p>"赫宰…衣服忘了拿…"</p><p>拿了件宽松的长版T恤<br/>
和棉质长裤给金钟云<br/>
天气渐凉 虽然家里暖气开得足<br/>
但狐狸哥哥还是怕冷</p><p>没多久 开门声响起<br/>
李赫宰想<br/>
总算能抱着香香的狐狸哥哥一起睡觉了<br/>
谁知一抬头<br/>
就看到让他气血奔腾的画面</p><p>金钟云只穿着上衣<br/>
光着两条笔直纤长的腿 直直走向自己<br/>
毛绒绒的尾巴 在后头左右摇摆<br/>
尖尖的耳朵配上粉色头发 乖萌又诱人<br/>
再搭上浴室里水气缭绕的背景……</p><p>李赫宰吞了下口水…<br/>
忍不住联想到发情期时的金钟云…<br/>
不行不行不行… 冷静！！</p><p>金钟云伸手 把裤子拿给李赫宰<br/>
"尾巴卡住了… 不舒服…"</p><p>然后自顾自的趴到了床上<br/>
小尾巴还在后头有一下没一下的晃着</p><p>李赫宰觉得他刚刚的忍耐快要崩盘了<br/>
这……不能现在破功…<br/>
不然忍了一晚上是为了啥<br/>
深吸一口气 压下燥动<br/>
上床→拿被子→裹人→抱紧→睡觉<br/>
一气呵成！</p><p>"赫宰！你干嘛呀～"<br/>
金钟云整个人被包在被子里头 难以动弹<br/>
只能扭来扭曲 表达自己的不满</p><p>"哥～ 别动！不是要睡觉吗？<br/>
天冷了 别着凉～"</p><p>"裹太紧了… 不舒服……"<br/>
狐狸哥哥死命的扭</p><p>虽然隔着被子<br/>
但一直被磨蹭的李赫宰<br/>
还是觉得呼吸急促 血压飙高<br/>
不小心松了臂弯<br/>
就让狐狸哥哥逃了出来</p><p>把自己从厚重的棉被里解救出来<br/>
金钟云舒服的摊开手脚<br/>
四仰八岔的躺在床上</p><p>刚刚的扭动<br/>
把金钟云的上衣给蹭歪了<br/>
大大的领口 歪歪斜斜挂在肩膀上<br/>
正好可以看到里面若隐若现的小红果<br/>
下摆被蹭的掀起来<br/>
那个被自己爱抚过无数次的纤腰<br/>
就暴露在空气中<br/>
最糟糕的是<br/>
这哥嫌尾巴卡住不穿裤子<br/>
居然连内裤也没有穿！！<br/>
跟他哥一样懒洋洋的那块软肉<br/>
就大咧咧的瘫在腿上………</p><p>李赫宰闭上眼<br/>
不断深呼吸 嘴里不停叨念着<br/>
"色即是空空即是色<br/>
色即是空空即是色……"<br/>
这还是小时候听某个人类老头说的<br/>
据说是个得道高僧 应该有用吧…</p><p>终于 自己的情绪渐渐平复<br/>
李赫宰慢慢睁开双眼<br/>
察看金钟云的动静</p><p>只见狐狸哥哥侧身抱着棉被<br/>
光溜溜的小屁股 正对着自己<br/>
大尾巴惯性的一下一下摆动<br/>
就这么啪～ 啪～ 啪～ 的敲在……<br/>
嗯…<br/>
被拍打到的部位 有越来越充血的趨勢……<br/>
深呼吸…<br/>
吐气…<br/>
深呼吸…<br/>
吐气…<br/>
…<br/>
……<br/>
………</p><p>靠！<br/>
忍屁呀！！</p><p>。<br/>
。<br/>
。<br/>
。<br/>
。<br/>
。<br/>
。<br/>
。</p><p>≡≡≡THE END≡≡≡</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>这系列居然又憋出一篇番外了<br/>很喜欢狐狸云和兔宰宰<br/>但想不出其他故事<br/>有人要提供梗吗～～😅</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>